Content is delivered to mobile communication devices from a many of sources over a wireless network. Traditionally the content may then be viewed on the device using a web browser. To obtain the content, a user is required to enter a web address into the mobile communication device. Once the user enters the web address, the mobile device sends a request to a service provider to obtain a web page. The web page is downloaded from the service provider and displayed with the web browser.
If the user wants to recall the web address, the user typically selects the web address from a favorite's directory stored within the web browser. When the user wants to add a new address to the favorite's directory, the user enters the address into the favorite's link within the web browser. The new address may be entered by selecting a script on the web page, by manually typing in the link or by selecting an add button within the browser or web page.
Adding a link to and retrieving a link from a web page in a favorite's directory on a mobile communications device may require multiple user interactions with the communications device. These interactions are time-consuming and diminish the user's experience.